


The Tiger, Tigress And Their Cub

by Mizu03



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Loving Marriage, Neck Kissing, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, on running joke between you too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu03/pseuds/Mizu03
Summary: Mornings aren't for everyone. But your mornings were always made better by the man, your loving husband, who lay by your side.





	The Tiger, Tigress And Their Cub

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for clicking on my story ^^ i hope you enjoy reading it (i know i had fun writing it!), it was just a little something for Saizo that i felt was needed! i apologize if it seems rushed or just isn't good i might have written it in a day.......T^T

Warm sunlight streamed through the small gap in-between your curtains, its gentle rays graced over the hard-masculine contours of muscle that lay next to you serenely. Saizo’s face was peaceful for once, his brows weren’t furrowed, and his lower face was free from its usually mask. You cupped his face taking the time to run your thumb gently across his cheekbones and to admire him within the light of the morning,

 

“…. I like waking up like this” Saizo’s murmured his voice still heavy with sleep “but you know I don’t bite (Y/N), if you wanted me up you could have said”

 

You giggled as he finally cracked his vermillion eye open, a rumbling purr echoed from his chest as you leant up to kiss his face; starting from his scarred eye and stopping when you got to his lips

 

“I know you don’t bite darling” you say gently “And you know I don’t like waking you from some much-needed sleep!”

 

Finally kissing his lips and with a content sigh you rested your head in the crook of his neck and your hands on his bare chest. Releasing a satisfied hum when he wrapped his arms around your waist, his hands tracing circles threw the thin material of your loose nightie. You liked mornings like this, it was so calm, and it was one of the only times you ever really got to see Saizo unwind. Feeling your heart swell with love for your Ninja husband; you pressed your lips softly against his jugular and moved up towards the side of his neck continuing to press light kisses, loving the rumble that vibrated through his chest into your hands

 

“What is this?” Saizo asked, his tone holding a type of mirth that very few people had seen

 

“It’s something called Affection Saizo” You snickered lightly, remembering the moment you’d first shown him the love you held for him

 

“Humph…. It’s Disgusting” he said, his voice the perfect example of deadpan while giving you a small squeeze 

 

There was a small pause. Silence filled the room, as the both of you were still in each other’s arms. You held back from laughing as you pulled away from Saizo’s neck, instead opting to look up at his face. Your eyes quickly meet, his face set into a light pout as he stared into your (E/C) obs a soft whine parting from his lips as he lent your foreheads together 

 

“…. I didn’t say you could stop, My Tigress” 

 

You pulled back as you laughed, raising a hand to your mouth to cover the small laughing snorts (that only really came when you laughed to hard) and your other hand placing itself lightly against your swollen belly. Saizo could only smile as he watched you; taking in the way the light highlighted your face and neck,your whole body glowed with some other worldly grace. His gaze stopped at your pregnant stomach, and felt nothing but love and pride for you…..you and your child. Once you finally stopped laughing Saizo raised his hand, lightly covering you hand and tummy. The both of you paused once more,

 

“I love you (Y/N),” He started, leaning your foreheads together once more ”You and our cub”

 

You smiled happily, basking once more in saizo’s wamth

 

“I love you too Saizo”you giggled once more “and our little growing cub”

 

And the peace continued.


End file.
